Zidh
by CID Romance
Summary: No summary. Just peep into to know more... Kevi based...


_**Hello guys this is a short os on Kevi... For my reviewers...**_

Kavin was sleeping, but woke up hearing loud noices. He took his gun & went outside the room in ther direction from where the sounds were comming. There he saw his beautifull wife in the kitchen, which was in no angle looking as a kitchen. He burst in laughter and she passed him a fierry look.

Kavin**(controling)**: Purvi tum kitchen mein kya kar rahi ho... Idhar au..

He pulled her out from the mess.

Purvi: Kavin tumne meri Ice-cream laaya ki nahin...

Kavin**(slammed his forhead)**: Oh shit main kaise bhool gaya..

Purvi**(caught his t-shirt)**: Bhool gaye itni aasani se bola ki bhool gaye... Ek taraf tum mujhe**(pointing towards her swelled stomach)** apne bache ke saath pregnant karchuke ho aur mera khayaal nahin rakhte..

Kavin: Promise main kal laa dunga lekin please ab tum so jaaw...

Purvi: Nahin mujhe abhi ice-cream khaani hain...

Kavin: Dekho Pur...

Purvi: Mujhe kuch nahin dekhna. Tum le jaa rahe ho ya nahin? warna main khud chali jaaungi.. Aur agar bhai ko pata chal gaya toh tumhari khair nahin...

Kavin: theek hain meri maa tu jaake change karke aa...

Purvi went into the room... Kavin phone ringed and he picked up without looking at the screen.

Kavin: Hello kaun hain...

Person: Are saale sahab caller id dekhi nahin kya...

Kavin: Abhijeet sir...

Daya: Sirf Abhijeet hi nahin hum bhi hain aur haan Kavin iss waqt sirf Choclate Queen**(I dont know guys if there is really a ice-cream palour named this, actually I am not from India)** hi khula hoga. Tum Purvi ko seedha wahan leke jaa..

Kavin: Sir aapko kaise pata...

Abhijeet: Are bhai experience hain... Theek hain ab hum rakhte hain bye...

Kavin: Bye sir..

He hanged up and they drove towards the ice-cream palour. He ordered 2 chocolate flavor & they start eating. Kavin was busy looking at purvi who was busy eating her ice-cream. She looked up at him and ask trough her eyes what the problem was. He nodded no. Some choclate was on her cheek and Kavin romantically removed it.

Kavin: Tum baito main ice-cream pack kar wake laata hun.

There was a hot girl standing on the cash desk. She was trying to flirt with him, but he didn't paid much attention.

Girl: Hi...

Kavin**(light smile)**: Hi...

Girl: Aap yahan akele aaye hain...?

KAvin: Nahin. Meri patni bhi mere saath hain. She is actually pregnant...

Girl**(sad)**: Oh ok...

Purvi was watching them from a distance... She burned in anger. She walked towards Kavin grabbed the packet & headed towards their car.

Girl: Kya yek aapki patni hain...?

Kavin: Yes...

Girl: Toh best of luck...

Kavin**(fake smile)**: Thanx...

He went towards his car & saw her sitting in it with a cute angry expression. He sighned & sat on the driving seat & they drove home. Purvi after reaching home, opened the main door and sat on the sofa. Kavin came inside & sat beside her. He put his hand on her hand, but she jerked it. He smiled lightly... He turned her face, but she turned her face again by removing his hand. He again turned her face, but this time held her a little tight.

Kavin: Kya hua jaan...?

Purvi: Tumhe nahin maalum...?

Kavin innocently nodded no.

Purvi: Haan... haan Uss churail ke baare mein sochne ki fursat millegi tab mere taraf dekhoge na...?

Kavin**(confused)**: Churail...? Kiski baat kar rahi ho tum...?

Purvi: Wahi joh ice-cream palour ke cash desk pe thi...

Kavin got why she was angry...

KAvin**(smilling)**: Acha woh... Are jaan woh toh sirf aise hi baat kar rahi thi...?

Purvi**(grabbing his t-shirt)**: Tumhe maalum hain na ki tum kitne handsome ho... Toh mujhe acha nahin lagta jab ladkiyan tumhare aaspaas bhatke.. samajhgaye...

Kavin nodded.

Purvi**(hugging him)**: I love u...

Kavin: I love u to jaan..**(naughty)**Waise woh ladki kaafi hot thi na...

Purvi punched him in his belly..

Kavin: Ouch... Kyun maara...

Purvi: Tumne...

She stopped and Kavin became worried.

Kavin: Kya hua jaan...

Purvi**(happy)**: Haanth do...

Kavin**(confused)**: Kya...?

Purvi: Are haanth do na...

Kavin forward his hand and Purvi placed it on her belly..

Kavin**(excited)**: Yeh toh...

Purvi**(happy with tears)**: Haan humara bacha laat maar raha hain...

Kavin slided his hand all over her belly..

Kavin: Main aur tumhare mama tumhara besabri se wait kar rahe hain please jaldi aa jaauw..

Kavin lifted her in bridal style & brought her towards the bedroom and they slept...

_**Hello guys this was a one shot Kevi. This is my first and last Kevi story, because I am a die hard fan of Sachvi... I only love the pairing of Purvi with Sachin. Since Purvi came in CID. In my mind I have paired her with Sachin. So they are my most the most favorite couple. On the request of most of my reviewers i have wrote this short Kevi storry. Bye bye tc and if u like it then read and review...**_


End file.
